Deseos y promesas
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Deseos, sueños, travesuras y promesas. Anhelos de libertad, de amor, de diversión y cariño. Secretos y detalles que vuelven, a veces, la vida un poco más interesante. Para el "Reto Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. I

_Disclaimer: Nada del Potterverso me pertence. Todo es propiedad de J. K. R. _

* * *

**Esta historia participa en el "Reto Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres" **

Realmente, me encantó escribir este reto. Les agradecería mucho un review *-*

* * *

**I. **

Abrió la puerta y luego de asegurarse que estaba completamente vacía, entró a la habitación muy sigilosamente. Se acercó al escritorio de Rowena y con un movimiento de varita abrió el segundo cajón de la derecha. Sacó una caja de madera y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Recorrió numerosos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo. La ansiedad no pudo con ella y abrió la caja, donde entre cojines de terciopelo reposaba una brillante diadema. Los ojos le brillaron por la codicia.

Escuchó un ruido a lo lejos. Guardó la caja entre sus ropas y se echó a correr. Esa noche se marcharía para siempre, dejando a todos atrás.

Nunca se supo nada más de Helena Ravenclaw.


	2. II

_Disclaimer: Nada del Potterverso me pertence. Todo es propiedad de J. K. R._

* * *

**Esta historia participa en el "Reto Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**

Este drabble me constó un poco, pero esto es lo que salió.

* * *

**II. **

Lo observó a lo lejos y soltó un suspiro. Su amiga, frente a ella, soltó un resoplido de molestia. Pero a Molly no le importó, porque él era mucho más interesante.

Todas las mañanas se dedicaba a observar en silencio a Arthur Weasley, ese muchacho pelirrojo, larguirucho y pecoso; el dueño de sus suspiros. Ese chico que adoraba las cosas _muggles_, que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él, y que tan fiel le era a sus amigos.

Si tan sólo el supiera…

—¡Eh, Molly! —dijo Gideon sentándose a su derecha. Fabian se sentó a su izquierda—, ¿qué tanto miras?

Molly se ruborizó.

—N-nada.

Los gemelos alzaron una ceja. Se giraron hacia la derecha, pero Arthur ya no estaba allí. Molly esperaba que un día, Arthur la quisiera tanto como ella lo quería a él.


	3. III

_Disclaimer: Nada del Potterverso me pertence. Todo es propiedad de J. K. R._

* * *

**Esta historia participa en el "Reto Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**

Este es un tanto especial, me gusta mucho *-*

* * *

**III. **

Observó fijamente el pergamino frente a él. Ninguna de las extrañas combinaciones de palabras estaba dando resultado. Si ese pergamino era lo que él creía que era, no debía ser algo fácil de resolver.

—Juro solemnemente que si no adivino esto, te mato Gred.

Pero George no lo escuchó. El pergamino se había aclarado un segundo, y luego había vuelto a ser blanco.

—Tus intenciones no serán muy buenas, ¿no Feorge?

Esta vez Fred no escuchó a su gemelo, porque el pergamino había vuelto a hacer lo mismo. Entonces dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, aunque sonara ridículo:

—"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Definitivamente, Fred era genial.


	4. IV

_Disclaimer: Nada del Potterverso me pertence. Todo es propiedad de J. K. R._

* * *

**Esta historia participa en el "Reto Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**

Este es mi favorito. Si tuvieron la amabilidad de llegar hasta acá, les agradecería un montón un review *-*

* * *

**IV.**

Una mujer estaba sentada en la sala de estar de su casa frente a la chimenea y acariciaba el rizado cabello pelirrojo de su pequeña hija. Un llanto repentino rompió la armonía del momento. Hermione bajó a Rose de su regazo y fue hasta la habitación del bebé. Rose, con el seño fruncido graciosamente y los labios en trompita, caminó sujetándose de la pared hasta el cuarto donde estaba su mamá, que mecía un extraño bulto pelirrojo y le tarareaba una canción.

—¿Moh? —llamó Rose. Hermione la miró y sonrió. Se agachó junto a ella y le mostró aquello que traía entre sus brazos.

—Mira Rosie, él es Hugo. Es tu hermanito y siempre lo vamos a cuidar.

Rose sólo asintió sin entender realmente qué estaba prometiendo. Pero jamás rompería esa promesa.


End file.
